Being there
by Tiran-2366
Summary: A story of a boy metting someone who gives him a dream. A picture perfect story...probably not with a third party! R&R plz


(AN: I do not own Slam Dunk or any of it's people. I just own my plot)  
  
Being there  
  
A little boy with black hair was crying in a near park in Kanagawa. Again, these kids who'd make fun of him, beat him up, then take his money or toys picked him. He looked paler than his already light colored skin, and now he obviously looked beaten.  
  
A sudden anger overflowed him. His 7-year-old fist bowled up as he punched the nearest tree bark.  
  
-Do'ahou  
  
He muttered to himself. Why did he have to be so helpless? Why did couldn't he have any friends? He wanted to play space pirates and racecars with the other boys. Of course at home there were the maids, but they did not make the same cool sounds as the other kids in the park did, nor did they make good planes. It just was not the same.  
  
Now he'd have to walk alone. He didn't want to have any lifts today, because if he would, that would mean that his scary guards would come and ALWAYS keep an eye on him. it made the others run away.  
  
He was on his way back home when he passed a basketball court. In the middle of the court, stood a lonely ball.  
  
He walked on the cement of the court. Grasping the ball, he had the urge to throw it in the little ring that stood high up, on the giant stick. Just like on television.  
  
So, he shot.  
  
Of course due to his petite size and the bruises on his hands and arm, he missed the shot by very far.  
  
"Hey that's my ball!"  
  
A boy, slightly taller than him came running towards him. He had clear blue eyes, and his hair.was straight up in the hair. Maybe he was running so fast that the air pushed it up.  
  
He stopped running. He let his hand fall on his knees for support. He was panting. he had run quite fast.  
  
- Hey that's my ball  
  
The young boy stared at him. " His hair stayed up! I wonder how."  
  
"Umm.are you sleeping? " the other boy asked.  
  
-No  
  
-Then can you give me my ball?  
  
They exchanged the ball  
  
-What's your name?  
  
- Rukawa Kaede  
  
- Mines Sendoh Akira. Do you want to learn how to shoot?  
  
The little Kaede noded. He wasn't use to being offered something that was not material. So of course he wanted to. The other boy whose name is Akira was carefully explaining him how to hold the ball. For the first time in his life he made a friend. He did not feel like a little boy anymore but like a big boy.  
  
***************************** 7 years later********************************** (AN: this is a 3 on 3 match with some anonymous people whom are unimportant to the story)  
  
" HEY! Kaede pass the ball"  
  
Rukawa passed the ball to his teammate. Sendoh faked to his right, turned to his left then headed for the basket. Approaching it, he sawed no more option. Opting for a pass, he threw the ball to Koshino whom, from the 3- pointer line made 3 points.  
  
The score was now 25-28. They had won. Sendoh had made the utmost points, Koshino did the tie braker and Rukawa was furiously mad at Koshino. Again he wanted attention from Sendoh but let the smiling do'ahou go praise his friend first to have made such an astonishing last move.  
  
"Urusai"  
  
Seeing that his presence was of no use, Rukawa decided to get his stuff and leave. There was no point in staying.  
  
When he reached his home his phone was already ringing. He picked it up.  
  
- Rukawa Residence  
  
- Kaede! Where were you after the game! You just Disappeared.. Are you okay?  
  
- I got tired  
  
- . Ok then. Rest up and meet me at the basket court at 5, okay!  
  
- But.  
  
- No buts! See ya!  
  
*Click*  
  
Great now he did it. He didn't want face him. Not while he still has a grudge against " his other new best friend". Maybe he wouldn't go. But what would happen if he got mad at him. He didn't like to lose value to his friendship.  
  
But in exchange. if they were more he would not mind. But that's not something he would admit. It was sort of taboo. The question of confession is still something on hold. I was hard to not so close to him, but somehow he was far. He had been attracted to his smiling do'ahou for as long as he remembers. But then to make things even more complicated, Koshino came to the picture.  
  
AN: My first Yaoi. Tell me what you think about it. it's very appreciated. I hope this kind of plot is not overdone.  
  
If you like or even dislike this story, have anything against my writing style or any mistakes, PLZ review.I don't mind if youre too lazy to type, but at least drop a word. A review is the best gift an author cant get. I don't mind flammes.  
  
Did I mentioned to review..!  
  
Well anyways, this story is dedicaded to all who support Slam Dunk and Kae!!! 


End file.
